Hanging Out With Her Future Self
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Pricat and her future self having fun and adventures with her friends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe this was inspired by something I wrote on Deviant Art where Pricat met her future self and one thing led to another in my heavily sleep deprived mind.**

 **In this series, it is about Pricat and her future self having adventures and in this first one shot, Pricat and her friends meet Pricat's future self.**

* * *

It was late night in the Chubby 4 lair in Gru's house and while Dave, Kevin and Miku were doing their own thing, Pricat was painting and doing art stuff by herself sensing a weird yet familiar aura.

"Hey past me, what's up?" she heard a voice say.

To Tne chubby female Purpke minion's surprise, there was a older almost adult female Purpke minion that looked like her wearing her black tiara, making her curious.

"I'm you, from the future well a future where the world is full of minions and humans." Future Pricat said seeing her past self stare at her head.

"Ohhh yeah the two brain thing, in the future, me, zDave, Kevin and Miku kinda are hyper evolved and presidents of our future." Future Pricat explained.

"Cool, as we got awesomer but Wanna hang out?" Pricat asked.

Future Pricat nodded as they were eating Banana Bites but giggling and just being themselves, painting and eating a lot of food since they were both chubby, but Future Pricat looked chubbier.

"How come you have two brains, future me?" Pricat asked.

"In the future you, Dave, Kevin and Miku are hyper evolved but it's cool." Future Pricat said with her mouth full.

"Does hyper evolving, like growing a second brain hurt?" Pricat asked.

"Yes, growing did hurt, but I was reading more books, doing Edith's homework and engulfed in my art and even building inventions and tech for the Chubby 4 and I also started having head aches.

Ot's already beginning for you, from what I sense plus your magic is gonna get powerful." Future Pricat said.

"Will Fave, Kevin and my Blankie Miku hyper evolve too?" Pricat asked, sering her future self nod.

"Yes, they will maybe Chomper." Future Pricat said.

Pricat was excited by this because things seemed awesome in the future, seeing her future self eating Oreos making her chubbiness stronger.

"Yep, that's the stuff hehe." Future Pricat said seeing it was sunrise feeling really sleepy along with Pricat

* * *

Dave, Kevin and Miku were curious wondering why Pricat was so happy despite being exhausted listening to her explain sering Future Pricat sleepy making Miku excited cuddling both of them, making both Pricats giggle and yawn.

"We should let them sleep, boys but we can talk to Future Pricat later as I am curious especially as she has a big brain or brains." Miku said seeing Dave and Kevin agree.

Later, both Pricat and her future self were awake but eating up since they were always hungry like Dave, Kevin and Miku so they were curious.

"She's me from the future, but she's awesome." Pricat said as her future self blushed.

"I'm sticking aroubd as my past self might need me you know?" Future Pricat said to them making them understand because it was good because Pricat could teach her future self.


	2. Joining In With Picnic Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories.**

 **In this one, it's Picnic Day and Future Pricat has not done it in a very long while, so gets to Pkus divulges to Pricat about her brother's future self**

* * *

"Alright, it's Pucnic Day, meaning fun and eating!" Dave said as he, Kevin, Miku and Pricat were getting ready seeing Future Pricat curious as she hadn't been to this in a long while so it could be fun.

"That's the spirit, future me!" Pricat said as she was wearing a black shirt with shorts showing her purple furred chubby legs not wearing shoes, ad a thought came to Kevin's Mijd involving Future Pricat.

"How're we gonna explain her, to the rest of the family?" the chubby male purple minion asked.

"Got it, we can call her Cat, and say she's a friend from the Minion Kingdom!" Pricat said smirking, seeing her future self high five her.

She was putting on a pair of overalls that fitted her chubbier body but anxious about wearing goggles in such a very long while.

"I have contact goggle in my eye, so it's weird having to wear goggles again." Future Pricat said

"I know sweetie, but you have to blend in, but I guess wearing overalls is enough." Miku said seeing Pricat nod.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, you know?" she said

Future Pricat nodded as they were eating up before leaving, which made them happy because they had been looking forward to today.

* * *

"This is kinda fun, as me and Chomper haven't done this in a long while, as he is travelling and having adventures." Future Pricat said.

"Awesome, so my future self is an explorer!" Chomper asked since Pricat had told him that her future self was hanging out with them.

"Yep, but he visits or sends gifts." Future Pricat said, scratching sijce they were getting bites because like chubby people, some insects saw them as sweet meat seeing Dave scratching.

"Yeah, dumb bugs but the bites are fun to scratch!" Chomper said seeing Lucy put cream on the bites seeing Future Pricat flinch shaking her purple furred head which had a sun hat on.

"I'm good, Lucy." she said

Pricat understood cuddling her which helped along with Miku, since they were good friends seeing her relax.

"It's sometimes I get shy or freeze up but not around you guys, as we're friends." Future Pricat said to them.

They were having fun plus becoming a team for the Picnic Day games having fun, making Future Pricat giggle which surprised them, making Pricat guess Tnat when Future Chomper went on adventures, her future self got a little lonely.

"Yeah, since we're a team even when we were born but I keep that to myself past me." Future Pricat admitted seeing her hug her which felt good.


	3. Breaking The Ice

A few days had passed and Pricat had helped her future self rescue her Chomper from the AVL but they were a tad shyer than Chomper and Pricat were or used to be.

"Whoa, what is in your Chomper's ears?" Pricat asked her future self.

"Hearing enhancers, as his ears were damaged from something involving super speakers but it's alright." Future Pricat explained.

Chomper was impressed seeing his future self, thinking they should hang out.

"I guess, past me." Future Chomper said.

"Hey no guessing, since this world is different so we can help as we used to be shy too, but Kevin and Miku helped Pri and me.

Pkus your ear things look cool, like earbuds." Chomper said.

"Tankyu, as yeah they do." Future Chomper said to,him.

Miku smiled at this because it was cute hoping that they would be able to help their future selves.

Pricat nodded in agreement, wondering why her and Chomper's future selves were so shy which was a mystery she coukd not wait to solve, fired up.

* * *

Chomper was making banana milkshakes for his and Pricat's friends even their future selves, thinking it might break the ice a bit, wondering why they were shyer cartying them into the main area of Tne Chubby 4 lair.

"Yes, bananas!" Future Chomper said grabbing a glass.

Dave, Kevin, Miku and Pricat giggled at that taking a glass each noticing Future Pricat a bit hesitant which was odd, since minions loved bananas.

"I think future you forgot about how to make friends, you know?" Miku whispered.

"I "Yeah, but we can help her remember?" Pricat said.

She saw her future self leave the main area, so was following her to her room seeing her smile which was cute.

"I normally hang out on here back at the lair, you know?" Future Pricat said.

"Oh, I see but you and Miku hang out, right?" Pricat asked.

Future Pricat nodded exploring her past self's room, but it was soothing almost since she found her art stuff, but a smile was on her face finding stuffed animals.

"You're lucky padt me, as I kinda forgot about all this after be"I guess, past me but coming hyper evolved." Future Pricat said looking around.

"Hey it's alright, but we can help you and your Chomper since we're all friends here." Pricat told her future self.

Future Pricat coukd work on the friendship thing, since her past self had a lot to teach her.


End file.
